


Massage

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: B/J love, Drabble, Justin pov, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2007-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, 2nd person Justin pov, early S3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

Brian massaged your hand when it cramped. Silently, gently made it better.

Ethan’s done it a few times. All “my poor baby” and pinching nerves until you smile and lie that he’s a miracle worker.

Ethan asks you to massage his hands after hours of violin-playing. They are, after all, his livelihood.

Brian asked you once, just so you’d feel less weird about him having to do it to you. Told you a story of Teenage Brian... jerking off eight times in one day until his hand became The Claw. Made you laugh.

(But Ethan’s the one…?… who loves you.)  



End file.
